


Silence Is Golden, and Slurry Is-

by Esoterotica



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Come Inflation, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoterotica/pseuds/Esoterotica
Summary: Feferi has an idea for a new roleplay to try out, and Aradia is a bit overenthusiastic in her research.  Neither one ends up disappointed.





	Silence Is Golden, and Slurry Is-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumenInFusco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumenInFusco/gifts).

Aradia stood at the front of the block, back straight and chin high. Feferi sat at one of the desks, grinning. She loved it when Feferi had ideas, and this was one that she could get behind. Maybe a little literally. Feferi sat as proper as she could, but Aradia could see that she was uncomfortable in the unfamiliar situation no matter that it had been one that she had arranged herself. She smiled even sharper at the worry on Feferi’s face. They had safe words, she knew that they probably wouldn’t use them, but she would have fun anyway. THe extra seats were filled with squiddles, and there was some interesting names pasted onto the desks. 

Aradia had modelled the room after some midblood schoolfeedings, and she was highly entertained that it was a situation that neither of them had any experience in. That meant that if she made something up on the spot, that Fef couldn’t actually say if it was real or not. 

“Homework is due, please, class, hand it to the front of the room.” She stood imperiously, waiting for any movement. Feferi of course had no homework done, and so could not turn any in. 

“Oh, so we have a slacker in class today?” Aradia sauntered closer to Feferi’s desk. “Well, no matter. If one student wishes to play the /princess/ then I guess I have no choice but to indulge her. Hands out.” Aradia held out a measuring rectangle with a slightly vicious look. Feferi held her hands out, confused. The yelp she made when Aradia rapped her hands with it was very satisfying. “And here’s to hoping that you can manage to get through the rest of class without any further incidents.” 

Feferi nodded eagerly, and Aradia was sure she wasn’t imagining the slight tent in Feferi’s skirt starting to wiggle. She pretended she didn’t notice it. It wasn’t time for that yet. Instead she walked to the front of the class and started a presentation on some ruins that she’d explored recently and the society from which they came. It was fun to talk about ancient history, and occasionally she’d stop by Feferi’s desk as she paced and get a little too close. Her hip would brush Feferi’s shoulder, and she continue as if she hadn’t noticed the contact. 

Aradia was enjoying it far too much to tease her student, taking the opportunities to stand in front of her desk, and even bend over to clarify a point on the papers that she’d handed out to Feferi. There were papers on every desk because Aradia believed in being prepared, but that was more for show than anything. The fact that Fef’s skirt was noticably staining already was hilarious to Aradia, who was doing a fairly good job at keeping her bulge from emerging at all. This of course was because she had a lot of practice trying to keep from getting too hot and bothered when going through the more interesting parts of ancient ruins with friends. No need to show /precisely/ how much it excited her to be dealing with that sort of thing. 

Feferi was getting restless only a half an hour in, and Aradia decided it was time to up her game. 

“Miss Piexes, do you have something you’d like to share with the class?” She spoke low, let her voice get nice and husky as she sauntered around the classroom, swaying her hips just a bit more than was strictly necessary. 

There was a small noise of frustration from Feferi, before she shook her head. “No, Teacher. I find the lesson fascinating. Only, I had hoped that it would be a bit more of a practical than a theoretical.” 

Aradia had to hand it to her, she certainly knew her verbiage even if she’d never attended a public schoolfeeding. “The practical is scheduled for next week, which you would know if you had actually been paying attention, Miss Piexes. Perhaps you are due for another punishment. In fact, all I have seen today from you is neglegence and a lack of attention. I wonder, are you even taking your studies seriously?” Aradia laughed a little bit. “If you don’t complete your schooling with a satisfactory grade, then you know that you’ll get culled, but I wonder if you think you have something in your back pocket to protect you. A highblood moirail, or a matesprit?” Her eyes were dancing a little bit at the idea. “Or, is it perhaps a kismesis.” 

Feferi shook her head, and Aradia could see she was starting to get excited. “No, Teacher, none.”

Aradia slammed a hand on a desk dramatically “Then I can’t imagine what could possibly possess you to be so negligent. Or, perhaps, you’re hoping for another way to get your passing marks.” Aradia licked her lips suggestively. “Which… your face is not entirely unfortunate. I think I might actually be willing to agree to such a thing.” She held her hand up at the eager look on feferi’s face. “But. I think that we’ll have to keep it on a probationary basis. No need for you to start misbehaving any more in class. To do such a thing could distract your classmates unduly, if they came to believe that they could also make such an arrangement. After all, I’m only one troll. It wouldn’t make sense to take the whole class as my harem, i think.”

Feferi laughed, and Aradia let that one go. She was hamming it up quite a bit. 

“Class, dismissed. Feferi, stay in your seat.” It was nonsense, the stuffed toys couldn’t go anywhere, but Aradia did like LARPing, and a good part of any story was continuity. 

Feferi was nearly bouncing in her seat by the time that Aradia sat next to her. “Miss Piexes, if we are going to have an arrangement, I need one thing to be abundantly clear.” She tilted her head up. “I am the one in charge. You are a failure, a terrible student who can do nothing right, and this is your last chance to pass your schoolfeeding if you want to live to see the fleet. I would highly recommend that you take it seriously, more seriously than you take your studies.” 

Feferi nodded vigorously. “I’ll do whatever it takes, teacher. I am sorry I’m such a bad student. I think if you teach me about this, at least, I’ll be able to learn something.” 

Aradia laughed. “So, now I have to teach you this, too? Well. On your knees then, we’ll see if we can teach you how to give a halfway decent blowjob.” She relaxed just enough that her bulge slipped out, and stood. Feferi was on her knees in moments, mouth open and ready to take its new job. 

Aradia slapped her in the face a few times with her bulge. “Oh dear, it has a mind of its own I’m afraid.” Another slap. Feferi tried to chase it with her mouth, but Aradia had very good control of her bulge. “You really do need to be smarter than the bulge though, Feferi.” She said her name nearly a growl, at the same time stilling her bulge enough that feferi could get her lips around it. “Mind those teeth. You’ll not make it out of the room if you should decide to get a bit out of hand.” Feferi’s teeth were actually kind of horrifying, but Aradia knew that Fef knew how to handle them. If this had been her actual first time giving a blowjob Aradia probably wouldn’t have been so eager in all truth. 

Her bulge slid past eager lips into a waiting mouth. Feferi was as talented with her tongue as Aradia with her bulge, but today was about control. Arada grabbed Feferi’s head, and thrust her hips forward a bit. Feferi gagged on the unexpected movement, and Aradia watched to see if she would give the hand-motion they’d designated as ‘slow’, but Feferi didn’t. Aradia gave her “all ok?’ motion, and Feferi waved her off. Perfect, it was going to be like that today. Good to know. 

In a quick movement, she pulled her hips bag, pulling her bulge almost completely out of Feferi’s mouth, before she grabbed her hair and slammed back in before resting a moment. Her bulge writhed in the enclosed space, and Feferi did her best to suck on it with the limited space that she had. The fact that Feferi could and did hold her breath for a ridiculous time meant that it wasn’t actually a big deal to do this, but it felt dangerous. That only made Aradia wetter. 

Feferi pawed a bit at Aradia’s seedflap, and Aradia slapped the hand away. “No touching until I say you can. In fact, stand up and bend over. I told you that this is to see how well you can take directions, and you’ve already begun to prove how bad you are at them in class. I think a pre-emptive punishment is in order.”

Feferi pulled back, gagging one more time on Aradia’s bulge before standing. An obscene line of diluted rust dripped down the side of her mouth, and Aradia smirked at the sight. When she was bent over the desk, Aradia pulled up her skirt and pulled down her panties to reveal her bare ass. Then she walked away for a moment, to grab something she’d prepared in her desk. She padded silently back behind Feferi, and waited for her to start fidgeting. It took several minutes this time, Feferi was starting to understand the game. The instant that she’d moved to adjust, Aradia brought the paddle down on her bare ass. It made a loud sound in the otherwise silent block, and Feferi yelped. 

“Silence. I won’t have impudent noises in this class. Do not make a sound unless I say so, and don’t move unless I have told you to. Awful, such a terrible student. I only hope I can teach you anything at all besides taking a bulge.” She grinned some more, as she stood behind Feferi and again waited. Once she was sure that Feferi had relaxed somewhat, she raised the paddle silently and brought it down with almost all her strength. Feferi jumped, and barely managed to hold in the noise. Feferi could take more punishment than Aradia could dish out, so she wasn’t worried about hurting her here.

“So she can be taught. Very good. Well, for that we’ll start next with the easiest lesson. How to take a bulge. You can remain where you are, stay still and silent.” Aradia stepped behind Feferi and put her hands on the hips in front of her, letting the tip of her bulge tickle Fef’s seedflap. She held there for a little bit, just barely touching. There was a thrum of barely-restrained movement and frustration as Feferi tried not to make any noise or move, and after a minute Aradia relented. She slammed her hips forward, and startled a noise out of Feferi. Perfect. 

“Oh, I thought I asked for silence. Well, there’s a simple solution for disobedience. I’m going to hold your bulge while I fuck you, so that you can’t come until I’ve had enough of you.” Aradia let her bulge back to its natural movements, and leaned forward until her rumble spheres were resting on Feferi’s back. With a deft hand, she grabbed Feferi’s bulge in a tight grip around the base and held it there. Feferi started to moan, slightly pained and highly aroused. Relentlessly, Aradia kept herself from coming as she brought Feferi closer and closer to the brink. Finally, when she would have come normally, instead her moaning only increased in desperation. 

“Ahhh, no good at being silent, and now she doesn’t want to take her punishment. Really, you’re not trying very hard are you?” Aradia flexed her hips, pulling out and leaving Feferi breathless, trembling, and desperate. “That’s a shame.” She decaptchalogued a bucket, and set it below them with a solid click. “I think I’m going to use you as a bucket, and see if you learn your lesson that way. Maybe once you’re so full of your slurry and mine that you can’t see straight, I’ll let you come.”

Feferi whined a high, sad sound, head thrown back and back arching. She wiggled her butt, splaying her legs a bit more in a desperate plea. Aradia smacked her one more time with her free hand, and shoved her bulge back in roughly. “You may as well give up trying to be quiet, you’re terrible at it.” 

With that permission, Feferi was whining and screeching at the vigorous lashing Aradia’s bulge was giving her. She was back near the edge in moments, and Aradia held her there and watched her slowly nearly go mad. “You probably think you’ve learned your lesson.” Feferi nodded frantically. “That’s a sign you haven’t. Luckily for you, I’m a patient teacher.” She slowed her bulge’s roll to a crawl, and placed the tip right behind Fef’s genebladder with a wicked grin. Then, she began to target just that spot. The sound that Feferi made was pure poetry and near-pain. The noise continued, rising in pitch until it was literally past Aradia’s hearing. Heh. Seadweller abilities were wild. 

There was too much to hold back any more, and Aradia gripped Feferi’s bulge a bit tighter as she held herself inside and began to come. Wave after wave, she released into Feferi, who had given up doing anything but keening and begging a bit. After she was done, she stayed where she was, holding her bulge inside. It took a bit of discipline to keep a bulge unsheathed after releasing slurry, but it also took a bit to keep one in while horny, so Aradia was mostly just proud of her ability to have Feferi on the edge of tears. 

“Now, I think that you might have learned your lesson, but just in case…” She tickled Fef’s genebladder and listened to the near-scream with her wild grin. “I can find other ways to make the lesson stick if this doesn’t. I daresay you may pay attention better in class after this, too.” With that, she released Feferi’s bulge and took a step back

Feferi’s whole body seized, as genetic material gushed from her bulge and her abused nook. The only noises she could make were desperate gasps, even her neck-gills flapping uselessly as she writhed. A few strong full-body convulsions later, she finally had enough control to make a sound. 

“Fuschia.” Aradia immediately dropped her persona, and put her hands on Feferi’s shoulders. Feferi looked barely-present, but let Aradia stand her up over the bucket. Aradia gently massaged Feferi’s stomach and a bit more genetic material splooshed out into the bucket. 

“Straight to the ‘coop, or do you want to cuddle on the respiteblock-seating first?” It was a rare session that ended with the safeword, but Aradia was glad for it. It was also a rare session where Feferi was fully satisfied, and now they had a good idea of how to keep that up. She had plenty of lesson plan left for later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is frankly a bit tamer than I had hoped to christen this account with. I'll have to come up with some better stuff for later. Enjoy, y'all.


End file.
